


Sweeter Than Sin

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete he always went to bars. But after the closing of Fangtasia, a "vampire" bar in the next town, closes he's out of choices. Then he sees the lights of Angels & Kings. It  looks nice enough.  Then he opens the door and a voice of pure honey makes him stop in his tracks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short but numberous chapters

I finished the last word of the song I'd been singing and hopped off the stage, headed straight for the bar. I was stopped by the sound of the owner calling me. 

"Now, miss Vana you know you can't have anything there." 

"Awh c'mon, you wet blanket. Just let me. I played HARD!" 

Brendon tsked at me. "No ma'am. When youre twenty one. Frank would kill me if I let you drink before then."

The bartender,  Frank,  smiled and nodded from his post. "You know I would. Nirvana, tell me about your day." 

Brendon chuckled and wiped his face, then stared confused. "Your name is Nirvana? Were your parents Buddhist?"

"More like Cobainists. Yah know, the band. That Nirvana. I hate my name."

We all laughed at my disgust of my own name, then stopped abruptly when the stage tech called for me. "Van, we need you to come sing. Your break is up honey."

In the middle of my set, the front door slammed open. A man, probably early twenties ran in, soaked from the apparent rainstorm outside. He looked around for a second as I paused, taking in his surroundings. 

_Gosh,  he's hot._ I thought to myself. His hot whiskey eyes locked with my sky blues for a split second before I continued with my song. 

_"I know I'm not thay perfect, but just stay awhile. Baby,  then you will see. Miles away I can still feel you lay your head down on my embrace. Far away. Pretty little lady with swollen eyes, would you show them to me?"_

I saw his jaw literally drop from the stage. He gently pushed his way to the front, staring at me in awe. 

At the end of the song, I set down my guitar and addressed the crowd. "Hey guys,  that was my latest song, When You Can't Sleep At Night.  For those of you who don't know,  I'm Vana. We're gonna play a few more songs, then come hang out with you guys for a while.  How's that sound?" 

I received about thirty half drunk yells in response. The bar was pretty full, especially for us to be the only entertainment. Mystery man smiled at me from the foot of the stage, propped against the aged wood. 

"Whooo let's get back to it!" I yelled, kicking aside my chair and passing my guitar to a tech before gripping the mic stand tightly. 

Ryan ripped into an aggressive guitar solo while I cleared my throat behind the noise.  Lowering my tone a little,  I leaned closer to the mic. 

" _I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock. It's just a matter of time until  we all run out. When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. I waited eight long months. She finally set him free. Itold him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me. Two weeks and we had caught on fire. She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile."_

I dropped to my knees and belted out the chorus, grinning as I did so. Throughout the rest of the song,  I jumped around, laughed into the mic, just had a good time. 

 

Before I knew it, the other three songs were over, and I was hopping off the stsge again. My converse had come untied and I tripped over the lace, tumbling off my platform.  A pair of strong, tan arms caught me, flipping me around to face them. 

The arms happened to be attached to the hot mystery man from before. He beamed at me, bleached teeth gleaming, as he set me on my feet. 

"Hi, I'm Pete." 

"V-vana" I breathed out, before fainting. 


	2. Chapter 2

So, Nirvana." Pete called to me.

"Talk to me, Wentz."

We had now progressed to our fifth date and I was falling. Fast and hard.

"Well, I was thinking.. There's a pretty good band in town this weekend. Go see them with me?"

"I can't dear. I have plans that night. "

the rejected look on his face crushed me. I didn't know what else to say. I wanted it to be a surprise that I was playing alongside that band.

"Tell you what, Whiskey Eyes, I already had tickets. I'll try to cancel my plans and meet you there." he nodded, pulling out his phone to answer it.

Five Finger Death Punch's Bad Company blasted through the speaker on his matte black iPhone. A few silent seconds, and then his chair slid from under him.

"I've gotta go." he half whispered in a choked voice. He then hurried from the restaurant, running to his car after he reached the front door. Sighing, I tossed my crumpled napkin into my plate.

"Can I get the bill please? "

A tall, dark haired man approached my table. "Hello, Miss...?"

"Vana."

" Nice. I'm Gee. "

I smirked at his directness. He seemed determined.

"Well, Gee, I was about to leave."

He handed me my bill, still smiling. "How about you pay this bill, and I'll come back and we can get out of here."

"Sure." I slipped a twenty in, paying for both of us.

Gee linked his arm in mine, leading me out. "I'll walk you home."


	3. Chapter 3

Gee and I went back to my apartment. Entering, I threw my keys onto the birdbath I used as a key holder.

"Comical. I like it." Gee laughed, placing his phone in the bowl as well.

"Vana, I can't deny it... I approached you because, well... You're just so dang cute. I have a bad rep for being a lady killer, but I'd like a chance to get to know you. I am not even after sex at this point. I just couldn't resist saying hello to you."

I smiled at him, a slight red creeping onto my cheeks. "I really would like that. But at this point, I don't even know your name."

"That, my dear, is because I have the worlds worst name. Gerald Gillum."

"Well, Mr. Gillum, I happen to like your name."

"You know, it really isn't so bad. What is Vana short for?"

Screaming internally, I dreaded answering. "Nirvana. Like the band. That's what happens when your parents are potheads. " He laughed, wiping his hand across his face.

"I think you're perfect."

On that note, he braced his arm on the wall behind me, leaning in to kiss me. His kiss was pure fire, wanting but gentle. It didn't take long for my breathing to become heavy. His other hand migrated its way from his lap up my stomach. When he reached my ribcage, I pulled away.

"No sex. We just met, dear." He sighed.

"I know. I was thinking about it, honestly." He slid his arm around me, kissing the top of my head. "Do you wanna watch a movie, Van?"

"Sure... How about Dope? It's really good. These three friends accidentally become drug dealers."

"That sounds amazing. You got any snacks?"

I reached around the leg of the couch, pulling out my copy of the dvd."Pop this in and then I'll run to the kitchen. You got allergies or preferences?"

A quick shake of his head and I went to make us a pizza. I pulled the box from my freezer, quickly opening the package and putting it on a tray.

While it was cooking, I made a quick run to the bathroom. I touched up my makeup, then headed back downstairs. Gee was sitting on the couch, on his phone. "Yeah, dude, she's beautiful. Her name's Vana and I've seen her a ton at the restaurant, but I've never had the guts to tell her. I just worry about her finding out about Halls.. Aight man. Catch you later."

Dang he's got a girlfriend. . And he had kissed me. I thought.

"Who's Halls?" I asked, skirting the banister, then sitting in the recliner on my landing.

"Nirvana, please don't get mad at me. I swear I'm agood guy."

"Well then why did you kiss me when your with this.. Halls person?" He chuckled nervously, shaking his head.

"Halls is my nickname for the girl. She's got gorgeous eyes and I always find her coloring her hair."

Angry, I grit my teeth. "I'm not gonna let you sit and tell me about your girlfriend... Gerald, just leave. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING EATING DISORDER

The timer in the kitchen sounded, signaling the food was ready.

"Well, you can stay to eat, then leave."

Being already in the living room, Gee beat me to the kitchen. He had the pizza already sliced by the time I got in there.

"Thank you. " I said, reaching for a plate and a slice.

"By the way.. I guess I should come clean. Halsey is my daughter. Her real name is Ashley, but she says it's too common. She turns three next week. "

That's why he didn't want me to know. He was afraid I wouldn't like it."Awh, I LOVE kids. Could I meet her one day?"

"Her party is next weekend. Wanna come?"

I nodded, putting my pizza back on my plate. "Man am I full.."

He looked at my plate, then at me. "I've eaten four pieces in the time you've had less than half. I know you aren't full. You didn't eat at the restaurant either. And you're so damn skinny...You almost look unhealthy. "

I looked down, gazing at my stomach. Everyone always said I was skinny, but all I saw was a bulge.

"M not skinny. By the way, I habe band practice in two hours. We gotta go watch the movie. You can come with me if you want to practice, but all we're gonna do is spitball lyrics."

Throwing both our plates away and lifting me from the floor, he beamed. "Of course." So off we went into the living room, snuggling on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I changed a few things instead of practice, I had them pick up halsey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fall Out Boy doesn't exist at the moment and Panic! is in the Vices and Virtues era, with a few DoaB songs. I dont own either bands or characters, this is purely fiction. Send your prayers or best wishes to the Orlando victims. Im soooo sorry for not updating, so I'm posting several chapters. I think this one might be coming to a close, possible sequel. I don't have wifi at home anymore, so that's why I can't post there. Again, so sorry. Halsey's name has been changed for the story, since she's G Eazy's daughter.

Gee and I arrived at a small apartment about twenty minutes away from my own place. It seemed nice and clean enough to raise a child in, so I wasn't worried about her safety. We parked at the gate outside, then, flashing I.D. to the guard, we made our way to apartment 93. 

At the steps in front, Gerald stepped up and rapped on the door. A sleepy eyed man opened the door, wincing at the light. He looked at me, confused. Upon seeing Gee, he smirked. "Speak of the devil. How you been dude? OH, you're here for Ash." He turned around and yelled into the apartment, "Hayley get Ashley ready. Wake your mom up too." Turning back to us, he waved us in. 

"I didn't know Hayley was here. How come Meg is asleep? " 

A cheery teen with bright orange hair rounded the corner. Flipping her neon locks, she beamed at us. 

"Mom got a night job, and I wanted to see Joe. " she answered, nodding her head towards her step father. "Before you see Halls... I gotta tell you-"

Hayley was cut off by a streak of blue and black running past her. "DADDDY!" the small child yelled once she stopped. Her hair, a bright blue, perfectly complimented her black tutu and turquoise shirt.

"Ashley Shae Gillum, what did you do to your beautiful hair?!" Gerald exclaimed. 

"Daaaddy it was Hayley. " 

Hayley grinned sheepishly, trying to conceal her blush. "Guilty. " 

We all laughed at that, Ashley doubling over. Her glittering tutu fluffed around her as she laughed. 

"Girls, I have a treat for you. This lovely lady standing by me is a singer and she has a concert tonight. Wanna come?"

"OF COURSE! !" the girls yelled at the same time. 

"Then it's set. " I said, grabbing Gee's arm. "Who wants to go shopping before the concert? My treat,and you girls can help me decide my outfit. " 

"Ooh ooh ooh can we color your hair too??" Hayley asked. 

"Yes ma'am, but we better go. Gee can I drive the 'Rari?" 

"If you put a scratch on her, I swear... " He hesitated for a second, then threw me the keys. "I'll be out in a minute. Gotta give Megan child support. "


	6. Chapter 6

The girls and I all climbed into the matte black Ferari, turning on the radio. I stopped at a station, hearing an all too familiar voice pouring through the speakers. 

"Life's too short to even care at all. I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control. These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me."

"That's you!" Ashley squealed. 

"Yes ma'am. That certainly is."

Gee opened his car door, smiling at the song. "Wow, Nirvana is on the radio. "

"Uhmm, Gee. This isn't Nirvana, it's her."

"My name is Nirvana, sweetie. Everyone but Gerald here calls me Vana. But he's stubborn." Shooting him an evil eye, I turned to Gee. "Can we go to the salon, and drop Hayley at Hot Topic? The girls are deciding what I'm wearing to the concert. " 

He swung into the seat, pulling the car into drive. "Girls, aunt Mary and uncle Adam are working today. Vana, the Lamberts own the salon we're going to. Mary and I dated in middle school, and we've been best friends since. They'll make you look amazing. Or, more amazing. "

Ashley cracked up at the blush creeping onto both mine and Gerald's faces. "Dorks."she mumbled. 

Fifteen minutes later, we were parked in front of Glambert Salon. A twenty something woman swept the area in front of the door while a man with quiffed hair flipped the sign to open. 

I caught the guy's - Adam's- eye as I went to walk in. He looked confused, then pulled me into a crushing hug. "My god, Nirvana... I thought I'd never see you again. "

"Adam. When Gee told me Adam Lambert owned this store, I never made the connection...Guys, Adam was my best friend through all of school. He moved during senior year and I didn't think we would ever be back in contact, but here we both are." 

Mary cheered up at the sight of her brother's happiness. "Tell you what, ill do whatever you want for free today. I'm guessing Halls wants to choose what we do?"   
Ashley nodded, toying with her skirt. "Can we do blues on top and white on bottoms?"

"That sounds wonderful" she replied, leading me to a chair. "I'm going to cut the split ends. Im thinking do light blue on the top layer, dark on the lower layer. Or I could ombre it to white?" 

"Vana, what's ombre?"

Before I could speak, Mary answered. "it's where the top is really dark, amd then the middle is lighter and the bottom is the lightest. It gets lighter the further down you go." 

"DO THAT DO THAT!! Me and Vana can have matching color."

**Author's Note:**

> A/ N: Her name is pronounced Vaahnuh. 
> 
> Also, "her" songs are When You Can't Sleep At Night by Of Mice and Men, and Misery Business by Paramore


End file.
